Vacilación
by Esthelar
Summary: "Asesinada como una traidora. ¿Qué mejor destino que ese había para mí? Una mujer que en sus últimos momentos comenzó a vacilar, a dudar de sus ideales y perdió su espíritu de lucha..." Por muy fuerte y decidida que seas, siempre habrá un espacio en tu corazón para sentir la vacilación invadirte y hacerte dudar hasta de tu propia sombra. {Post-episodio 9 & Pre-episodio 11 SS SoG}
Buenas tardes lectores, es la primera vez en 4 años que vuelvo a publicar algo en este sitio donde estuve todo aquel tiempo siendo una lectora que mejoraba su redacción.

Aquí les comparto un unitario (o POV) que redacté en agosto del 2015 poco después del episodio 9 de Saint Seiya Soul of Gold, y como roleplayer de la peliazul en Tumblr, en su momento tuve la necesidad de escribir esto cuando sufrí un ataque de _"feels"_.

Sin embargo se encuentran incluidos headcanons que yo desarrollé mientras la interpretaba para sacarle jugo al personaje que se vio muy plano en la serie (Te odio TOEI).

En fin, espero que esto sea de su agrado.

 _ **Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Los caballeros dorados son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Lyfia  & Frodi son propiedad de Toei Animation (pobrecitos)._

* * *

 **Título original:** Noling

 _"Lo único que puedo hacer en cualquier situación es seguir mis propios ideales."_

— _Creería en mis ideales sin importar los obstáculos que se cruzaran en mi camino._ Eso fue lo que declaré cuando la vacilación buscó la manera de invadir mi corazón para flaquear en mi misión. Aunque careciera del poder y la fuerza, tomé la decisión de volverme fuerte de corazón y luchar por el futuro de mi pueblo, incluso si no recibía la ayuda de nadie. Desde la dulce niñez fui muy conocida por ser una imprudente, torpe y testaruda, y seguí siéndolo hasta el final. El último error que cometí en la vida fue no haber huido del Yggdrasil cuando los santos dorados me lo pidieron. Aquella decisión fue lo que marcó mi destino, me trasladó hasta el final del camino que en todo este tiempo estuve recorriendo… ese sendero lleno de piedras y redes de espinas ocultas bajo un denso manto invernal que solo me llevaría hacia el verdugo que clamaría mi vida. Una vida que acabaría por perder la seguridad para permanecer firme en sus ideales.

En el Helheim, la verdad me fue revelada con rudeza dentro de mis propios recuerdos, sobre un evento que se efectuó en esa misma cámara mucho antes de la aparición de los caballeros dorados y que yo misma ni siquiera recordaba. Se reprodujo la imagen de mí misma –con unos ojos totalmente fríos y escalofriantes que no eran humanos– violando el tabú de revivir a los muertos. Al final, no había sido un milagro de Odín ni una coincidencia del destino que los caballeros dorados surgieran repentinamente como Einherjer's para combatir y destruir el Ygddrasil, ¡fui yo…!, yo los llamé, todo el tiempo fui la responsable de las desgracias que ocurrieron y seguirían efectuándose sobre Asgard de ahora en adelante; mi amado pueblo que la señorita Hilda me encomendó heredar a las futuras generaciones.

Vacilación, desengaño, miedo, remordimiento. Si esa era la auténtica verdad, entonces… ¿Para qué estuve luchando? _¿Qué ha pasado con el camino que yo creía correcto?_ ¿Por qué Hilda me encomendó a mí el futuro, si sabía ella de antemano como la auténtica representante del gran dios Odín la amenaza que yo podía significar…? _¿Por qué? ¡Por qué…!_ ¿Acaso todo lo que me dijo fue realmente producto de delirios causados por su enfermedad? ¿Qué tenía yo de especial? ¡Soy solo una simple huérfana…! o al menos eso es lo que yo creía en un principio. No soy una mujer común, soy una amenaza, y merecía desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Todo el tiempo Andreas había dicho la verdad con respecto a una cosa, yo era una traidora, mi sola existencia provocaría más tragedias en nuestro hogar y en el mundo si no recibía un castigo. De acuerdo a la ley de nuestra nación, merecía pagar el incumplimiento de las normas con la muerte; fui sentenciada a ser ejecutada a manos de la persona con quien había crecido, y a pesar de nuestras diferencias, era la persona más importante en mi vida.

Aguardé con mucho miedo y angustia el momento que pagara por mi pecado, a que Siegshewrt se alzara victoriosa para tomar mi vida y derramara mi sangre sobre el suelo del Vanaheim. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía abrir los ojos, solo podía esperar y permanecer inmóvil en mi lugar a pesar que mis extremidades temblaban. Sin embargo, la espada jamás llegó a atravesar mi cuerpo por la vacilación que presentó Frodi en el último segundo. Se negó a cumplir con el comando a pesar que fueron órdenes directas de Andreas, fue increíble. Pero yo ya no debía vivir, si mi existencia significaba el preludio a una oleada de tragedias para el futuro de Asgard, cumpliría con la ley y aceptaría la muerte con los brazos abiertos. Incluso si debía caer tan bajo como para cometer suicidio sujetando a Siegshewrt.

El temor a la muerte continuaba presente en mi interior, mis manos temblaban dudosas por la idea que surcaba mi cabeza mientras sostenía la hoja de la espada muy cerca de mi cuello, estaba decidida en atravesar mi garganta en un intento de hacer oídos sordos a la voz de mi subconsciente que buscaba convencerme para que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, mi plan de quitarme la vida se vio frustrado esta vez por Aioria.

—– _"¡Solo quiero proteger a Asgard a toda costa… incluso si es de mí misma! ¿Eso es mucho pedir…?"_ —–Pero nadie podía comprender cómo me sentía tras haber descubierto la verdad de la peor manera. ¡Sí, tenía mucho miedo de morir… pero era lo correcto!

Frodi había recibido un simple comando de su superior que podía fácilmente acatar hallándose en sus cinco sentidos: Acabar conmigo. Pero se rehusó a hacerlo, y el poder del zafiro corrupto no fue suficiente como para empujarlo a cometer semejante barbaridad. La preocupación me invadió cuando intentaron manipularlo porque temí por él, me aterraba pensar que perdería su corazón y se convirtiera en un guerrero sediento de sangre; pero Andreas no logró salirse con la suya, gracias a Odín, Frodi se deshizo de esa gema a tiempo. Sin embargo, no estaba a salvo, el peligro de morir no había desaparecido con la destrucción del zafiro.  
Nadie en el Vanaheim lo vio llegar, ya era demasiado tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta por lo rápido que sucedió; el silencioso ataque a traición de una espada sagrada impactó contra mi cuerpo, provocando que una extraña luz emanase de la herida y se cobrara mis emanaciones sin dejar esperanza alguna de preservar mi vida. Utgard de Garmr había hecho aparición repentina para cumplir con el papel de verdugo en mi ejecución.

Asesinada como una traidora. ¿Qué mejor destino que ese había para mí? Una mujer que en sus últimos momentos comenzó a vacilar, a dudar de sus ideales y perdió su espíritu de lucha; ni siquiera las palabras de la señorita Hilda que resonaban dentro de mi mente fueron suficientes para reafirmar mis convicciones. Todo estaba perdido para mí. Moriría irremediablemente.

Contrario a lo que pensé en un principio, tenía muchas cosas de las cuales arrepentirme y sentir remordimiento en mi corazón. No pude decirle a Aioria que le quería agradecer por haber confiando en mí, gracias a él pude llegar muy lejos. Tampoco tuve las agallas suficientes para mirar a los ojos por última vez a Frodi, mucho menos decirle algunas palabras encontrándome en mi repentina agonía; la vergüenza de saberme una auténtica traidora enfrente de un ser muy querido para mí me carcomió los sentidos y solo incrementaban mis deseos de llorar. Lo único que podía hacer fue cerrar lentamente los párpados que a cada segundo pesaban más y más, y pude sentir cómo mi vida se extinguía dentro de aquella extraña luz que emanó de mi cuerpo.

Qué trágico era terminar de esta manera… Perecer en frente de las personas que habían prometido protegerme.

— _" **Lyfia** , quien controlaba a los caballeros dorados y planeaba gobernar el mundo, **ha muerto** … Asgard se ha salvado."_

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

 _Una estrella fugaz surcó los cielos de Asgard._

 _En el palacio Valhalla, un grupo de cinco doncellas habían dejado a un lado sus deberes para contemplar el cielo nocturno por la inexplicable aparición constante de estrellas fugaces. Cuando una estrella cae, es un alma que sube hacia Dios. Si eso era verdad, entonces muchas vidas se perdieron en las gélidas tierras del extremo norte de Europa. De repente, la doncella mayor sufrió una horrible corazonada con la última estrella fugaz. El nombre de Lyfia inexplicablemente traspasó su mente, y una profunda angustia floreció en su corazón._

 _Lyfia… ¿acaso ella… había partido de este mundo? Abundantes lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la mujer, y las demás jóvenes no comprendieron de primera mano por qué su compañera lloraba inexplicablemente. Pero, no transcurrieron muchos minutos para que lograran identificar esa señal y la repentina angustia. El nombre de la más pequeña y revolucionaria entre ellas estaba ahí, presente en sus mentes, y sus corazones se estrujaban sin saber el motivo._

 _Un lazo se había destruido. El arúspice maestro del engaño les había arrebatado a su pequeña, enérgica y problemática felicidad que podía iluminar con envidiable simplicidad incluso sus días más obscuros._  
 _Lyfia se había ido para siempre… y lo peor de todo fue que no tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse apropiadamente de ella, y mucho menos recordarle lo mucho que la amaban, con todo y sus defectos. La tragedia era un hecho que no se podía cambiar._

—– "Todo en la vida tiene solución, **excepto la muerte.** "

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _"Noling"_ -el título original de este _"fanfic"_ \- significa _vacilación_ como se muestra en el título oficial para este sitio.

Y no, no shippeo el AioriaxLyfia así que tranquilos.


End file.
